


darkness spawns mobs

by pierrerror



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dry Humping, Grian would see doc and be like "is anyone gonna top that" and then not wait for an answer, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Pining, Wet Dream, dub-con, grian: what if u kissed me haha just kidding... UNLESS, i read all the gridoc fics and i want more so i shall make more, minecraft personas ONLY, og a oneshot but yall b the real ones so ur getting more, tldr grian gets blue balls and its his fault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-01-24 11:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pierrerror/pseuds/pierrerror
Summary: grian gets a nighttime visitor
Relationships: Docm77 & Grian, Docm77/Grian
Comments: 74
Kudos: 323





	1. Chapter 1

His favourite part of his base was the lower level for sure. Even with the mess of shulker boxes, the unused elevators and the mumbo-grian letter tube that was gathering dust, he wouldn’t trade it for anything. 

It was homely, he knew where things were and it was his home. But the best part was during the night, the exposed glass around the edges let in the colourful blue of the ocean into the white concrete base. The blue painting the white along the rainbow of colours from the reflection of the corals. The amalgamation of the hues was peaceful, as it rippled along the walls as he slept. 

But it's rare that he sees this sight, torches lighting the area to get rid of monsters got destroyed any colour- and with Hermitland Grian has been spending his nights in Hermitville. But, once in a while, when he ends up back and he isn’t too eager for sleep; he gets rid of the torches. Risking mobs, but he'll pass the night soon enough anyway.

And he just watches, watches the sea seep into his modern base as the kaleidoscope of the colour spectrum surround him.

Lulling himself to sleep, he thinks. Recalls the events of the day, what he needs to do tomorrow; thinks of everything and anything. His thoughts wander to fish, seeing a school pass by the glass wall - his bed shoved right by one of them - deciding to get some more fish for the outside. From ‘Fishy Business’ he recalls the shop, reminding himself of the time he put mumbo’s mole report there which promptly failed but it was fun anyway. The waterfall of thoughts continued, the civil war… maybe he can do something with the old G Team base?  
It’s just standing there empty. Finally, the thoughts drip into a pool as Grian thinks of Team Star and … one of the members. 

This made Grian stop- why did he single out Doc? Out of all of the members? Trying to move on this rabbit hole proved more difficult, each new notion being replaced with him. Flustered, Grian switched sides on his bed; facing the base now as he pulled the covers closer trying to hide from these thoughts. It’s not like they talk a lot- barely even- well. More than usual nowadays sure, especially with the area 77 fiasco behind them, they say hi to each other that’s all and nothing else and … why is he lying to himself? They talk a lot. With both of them working in Hermitland on projects they stumble onto each other and talk at length about things.

Feeling heat rise upon his cheeks, he buries himself further into his bed, suddenly hyper-aware of his movements and thoughts- as if someone was watching him - just because he was thinking of that creeper, cyborg mug. He’s alone in his base, but he won’t say everyone is asleep at this time. Knowing the other hermits drive to finish projects (its not like he’s any better), such as Doc, probably awake working on some new project.

Fuck he catches himself doing it again, and here he thought he finally moved on and was daydreaming about something else. He laid down flat on his bed, moving from laying on his side now on his back as he stared at the colourful ceiling.

It’s very pretty, he smiled softly, watching the colours flutter on the ceiling as he listened to the lull of waves crashing outside ... and sleeps.

Feeling his mattress suddenly dip, Grian opens his eyes- rubbing his eyes as the world around him is vaguely blurred. It was still dark, the colours he fell asleep to still dancing across the shadows. With a small hum, he sat up and hilted, his heart pausing. The red sensor of the eye across from him was difficult to miss, and immediately he recognized the who as he saw the cyborg which he took sneaky glances at more times than he'd like to admit.

“Doc?” Confused, he let out. Ignoring how the world around slowly turned into a mosaic as he stared at the subject of his thoughts. The green skin illuminated by the blue made him look otherworldly.

The other just smiled, not speaking at the base owner. 

Tattered lab coat, a wicked smile and cyborg parts, Doc. There’s no mistaking it. “Wha-What are you doing here?” Grian asked curious, albeit confused. Not expecting visitors, especially at this time of night. Especially not this kind of visitor.

No answer, just a large toothy smile, which is usually followed by the recognizable deep voice Grian come to like so much, and fear at times.

“Doc?” Grian asks, getting more nervous by the second with the absence of a response. “Are you okay?” Is this some kind of scare tactic? For the next battle, they will have? It’s been a pattern with the civil war and the area 77 after all.

But… only a smile replied. But the fact it wasn’t a scary one comforted him, the smile wasn’t one that Doc has when he is trying to be scary, or he happy with something he shouldn’t be, the smile is… teasing. Like he is about to make a joke everyone will groan at, he is about to surprise someone distracted. A lopsided smile with crinkles in his eyes. Grian stared at the expression, curious what will happen, what is the joke. 

A beat later, Doc moves, the colours shifting with him as he props his legs onto the bed and crawls towards Grian who didn’t move a muscle in shock, especially with Doc towering over him at the second. Even in these sitting positions, Doc had a height advantage…. Grian felt small at that moment, in that closeness. His mind was telling him to move, alert and not liking for once in its life the fact it doesn’t know what will happen next, but his beating heart refused that plan staying still.

“...Doc?” Grian could only exhale the name, at a loss for words and of the lack of the power to say any as his chest tightened and tightened as this encounter continued. He could hear Docs breathing and saw his eyes watching him- nothing behind them however just mischief but even with these large silences, he didn’t look like he was considering anything.

And if he was, he concluded the consideration anyway as Doc leaned down and began kissing Grians' neck. Sucking and biting at the soft skin of the one underneath him, getting to work quickly and with no words. Grian jolted at this development, surprised by the sudden lips on him- but didn’t protest. Each suck and bite earned a whimper, an exhale and destroyed any questions Grian had before. 

As the lips lowered down, arms were wrapped around each other’s bodies in the mess- Grian feeling the weight of Doc press against him but anytime he made a note of something new the feeling of pull and pain from his neck distracted him from it, going to making small, lustful sounds instead as hickies were formed.

Grian mumbled out the others name, this time just to say something to the empty space, to address the other.

The one in questions stops suddenly, lips leaving the spots he tarnished- leaning back up to stare at Grian. Docs’ eyes still unmoving, silent- suddenly closing them before crashing their lips together. Grian doesn’t even have time to drink him in- appreciate the moment of the kiss as the inserts his tongue into his mouth. Not an unwelcome addition- just surprising. Grian wanted to think, to do something- question this. He doesn’t want to- if he does the moment will end, but what if there are ulterior motives? What ulterior motives? Its Doc, they aren’t actually enemies to have ulterior motives for-

Doc seems to notice Grian trailing off, bringing him back to the moment by biting his lip- a quickened breath responds and then the mind empties to enjoy the moment. 

Tongues and heads move in sync, Docs hands trailing down to his hips; holding onto him so tightly he might leave fingerprints- but it adds to the exhilaration, to the euphoria.

Feeling braver- he raises his hands to go around Docs’ back, hesitating as he feels the cold of the metal but continues on. Grabbing the back of the lab coat in his hands - their lips together didn’t let him actually talk or ask any requests- pulling onto to it so hopefully, Doc would get the message. It was however ignored- Doc having other plans.

The other Hermits hand leaves his hip, using it to throw away the bedsheet between them and Grian just felt a thrust which made him gasp louder than he expected.

Grinding against him sloppily and even more messily kissed, “Doc- Doc-” Grian prayed against the other’s lips, whenever there was an opening between them. His companion was still silent, except for the deep, heavy breaths he let out. A slow, strong exhale was shared as their kissing became more and more sloppy, throats burning. 

Another thrust, another grind and another gasp from the builder, the twos trousers and pyjamas were a barrier between them- but with the lab coat request being denied earlier, Grian didn’t try taking their garments off anymore. With kissing not being a distraction anymore, Grian raised his legs, Doc wrapping them around his waist instantly.

With free reign from here, the thrusting continued, faster and faster- stronger and stronger. As if to make Grian louder. It worked as the piercing voice moaned his name at a higher and higher volume, “Doc, Doc, Doc!” The prayer continued, each thrust and hump earning an addition to it. Docs head fell down, leaning against the others shoulder- the humping became more insistent and harder. In mirror, Grian started rolling his hips up and down- meeting in the middle with a satisfying feeling settling on rhythm as the two dry humped.

The creepers panting, low and heavy made the grind of their hips even more desperate- the builder fueled by the sound. He’s making his own noises, small whines and moans which have the same effect.

After a few moments- minutes- seconds- who knows, the two slowed down- a tired mess both of them. The base is silent, the moment only filled with their panting but the builders' mind is louder- he hoped for more. This felt like it was leading to the actual thing but nothing is happening.

With the whole thing seemingly over with, Grian finally let himself go back to questions, “Doc.. what-” he began, looking around as if gaining control back to rationality and he finally noticed how blurry everything is, how the blue and white mix together into an opaque mosaic. The waves crash against the glass of his base loudly, the sound overwhelming as he stares more and more into the obscured abyss. “Doc, what-?” He questions again but a yawn interrupts him, Grian feeling suddenly feeling very sleepy.

Turning his attention back to the creeper, the only thing in focus and still growling at his shoulder. The blue ripples of the aquarium catch up to the vision, crashing with the other colours reflected it on it. But he slowly fades away also, the blur catching up to his companion as the cyborg looks up. Tiredness overwhelms the builder, using the last of his energy Grian cups Docs’ face and pulls him close, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

“Stay” he requests and falls asleep before he gets a reply.

It's peaceful the next time he opens his eyes- the morning slowly seeping in as Grian stretches in his bed at his awakening. A few peaceful seconds laying there, drinking in the good sleep before he remembers the night before. 

The moaning, panting, the closeness- all flood back to him in a start. His own voice and the sudden visitor, the details meld together but the feeling remains. With this, Grian shoots up in surprise, promptly falling off his bed in a hurry. The screams he made, legs held by his hands, oh god- his legs get tangled in his sheets as he tries to leave his bed. He shoves them off as he stumbles through his base- towards where he remembers he set up a mirror that was left in the mess of shulker boxes.

Rushing through the boxes, searching for a specific item feels so normal yet right now it's an even bigger hurry than ever. Finally, in a blue shulker box at the back- he finds the handheld mirror. It's small but enough to see what he needs.

Pulling down his shirt collar- his breath hitches realising the blank slate of his skin. Nothing. No hickies, no bite marks, no indication of intimacy from the night before. His lip isn’t swollen either, no lip bites. 

Hesitating, he puts the mirror lower down. Shyly pulls down a bit of pyjama bottom by his hip - ignoring the wet mark by his crotch - yet his hips remain unbruised. And with how hard he was being held onto, you’d expect some kind of mark.

But nothing.

Slowly placing the mirror back onto the shulker box, he realises the truth of what happened. His hand on his face in a facepalm, and trying to hide his redness from himself really- the thought of “you just had a wet dream about Doc” pierces his thoughts in shame.

He won’t be able to look in the other hermits' eyes ever again.


	2. lightbulb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not nsfw this chap but the next 2 will fo sure b

Songs that get stuck in your head are horrible. You find yourself humming them without knowing, singing them out loud by accident- it kills your productivity because you can’t think about anything else but the song.

But the song is a dream, a dream that Grian keeps thinking about and he hates it. It wasn’t even real, it was a dream and it should have been gone by now- like every other dream. Far into the psyche and you rack your head thinking what it was about. But this dream is insistent, and he keeps catching himself thinking about it- skin, moans, feelings like a disc on repeat.

Songs that get stuck in your head have a solution- as so he heard; singing it in your mind till the end, finishing the song to trick your brain. But Grian really doesn’t want to finish this song. He won’t let himself at least- feeling too embarrassed at every thought in which it appears. And when it does- it’s easy to notice he is thinking about it, going red at the reminders. And he thanks the cold weather of November which gives him an excuse for his crimson face.

He’s filling the dig straight down mini-game, a bulkier sweater and scarf on him as he stacks the game back with diamonds- in which he feels a pang of regret doing so; the game bringing more debt than profits. At Least people are playing.

The nip in the air makes him sniffle his nose- not blocked yet but he wants to head back inside somewhere before it does. And the silhouette of his unfinished haunted house falls on the ground before his first game and taunts him to finish it. He tries to ignore it and continues procrastinating on it.

Even with the cold air- the sun is out reflecting on the water beside dig straight down- glittering down the stream. Which just makes Grian mad, the sun is out yet it's cold? Make up your mind world?? He sighs and continues filling in the game. Replacing the last block- memorising that this one has no diamonds in it- he hears footsteps behind him. And he hates himself for knowing immediately whose footsteps those are and that they made his heart skip a beat.

Confident steps from bare feet, however, the gravel at the entrance of the minigame uncover the person's presence- and solidifies on the who as the whirring of machines and metal stirring comes along for a two for one deal.

And he doesn’t even turn around, he doesn’t know what this visit pertains but he just feels giddy. Giddy to talk to Doc, to see what the conversation leads to- to what laughs, to what topics- to whatever else. It’s so weird and Grian is smiling at something with no guarantee. There is a lightbulb over his head appearing that he doesn’t notice, flickering once before dying out- trying to turn on but there isn’t enough spark just yet.

Turning around, an unrestrained smile on his face as he looks to the entrance of the minigame; between the wooden pillars, where Doc is standing.  
He stops smiling.

It’s Doc, the tall man he dreamt about last night- the sun shining down and reflecting against his hair and metal parts, the red light from his eyes less noticeable in daylight but the shine of red glowing around his optic. A growing stubble around his tightened jaw and arms that are...

Pointing a trident at him.

So many thoughts split through his head when he sees this- Does Doc know? Does Doc know about the dream? That he thinks about it still? He must think he’s weird- that this is vengeance for the dream- He knows oh god he must know-

He can’t speak to defend himself -frozen in place- as he sees the trident in Docs’ fist- aiming at the builders head- sweat piling on his forehead and he just gives it a nervous, awkward laugh before Doc finally launches the trident.

And it all happens so fast, the tip of the blue trident barreling towards him through the air, the material of the trident reflecting of the sun and for a second he’s reminded of the reflection in the aquarium of his base, and he comes to terms with seeing the death of ‘Grian was impaled by Docm77' in the chat. And the weird stares the two will get for the next few days as people wonder what it all come too for it to happen- without the excuse of the area77 and even the long past civil war.

But instead, it flies past him. At utmost precision like expected of Doc. He feels the wind fly past his ear as the weapon breaks the air like a breath of warning and it misses him just by so much. It disappears behind him. His heart running down a track, Grian turns around in alarm to see that Doc didn’t miss.

The trident is stuck between the eyes of a pillager- the lot of them behind the pair as the impaled vindicator steps back and crumbles out of existence. With a melodic sound, the trident flies back; this time the near victim having to avoid it as it dances into its owner's hand as it belongs. It may not be the right time but for a second Grian thinks about his own hand belonging in the creepers hand, and the lightbulb comes back, another flicker beat illuminating over him, ignored but the light staying on longer in seconds before turning back off again.

There is still a group of them- and such unsheathes his own sword to fight the mobs. The two of them work great as a team, never noticing it till now always on opposite sides till now. His own sword and the trident dancing around the mobs as they push them back away from the minigame and outside to the right of it towards the water.

After a few minutes, its no surprise the group of pillagers are gone, defeated by him and Doc. And they are by the edge of the water- the deep part around his game and once again, the ripples in the water bring about Doc with a smile.

“Sorry if I scared you.” Doc grins and scratches the back of his neck, apologising for something so trivial. And it’s only a few words but it’s still making Grians knees weak.

“S’fine.” Grian answers quickly looking up at Doc- and regretting not flying away from the moment he heard that gravel move. And as the light shines above the two, making the shadows stronger on Docs’ face and his smile more noticeable, the dream comes back to haunt him and he can’t resist but to hum as he stares at the face that sents him spiralling.

With no follow-up, the smile slowly diminishes as it changes to an expression of concern at the silence of the smaller man.

That green face panting at his shoulder, biting into him, marking him- Grians face turns red as feelings bite him- god what has he gotten himself into?

“You okay man?” A genuinely worried Doc asks, leaning down to get closer to the others level.

ODSKSKLJSknddksald- the sudden move jolts Grian, his heart doing a somersault and the entire circus, not ready for the sudden closeness and most definitely not trusting his impulses just yet for to be in that proximity. The chaos of thoughts in his head coincides with the action of stepping away and regretting something once again. Grian steps away, and his heart falls to the bottom of the floor- failing a jump of an acrobat as he realises that the place he stuck his foot is null and feels the wetness of the river behind them instead.

Around dig straight down there is water but its only a block deep, shallow water that doesn’t cause any danger but on the right there’s a spot of deeper water- not life-threatening but it’s submerging even for an adult. And that’s exactly where the two are.

Falling backwards, Grian sees the sky in those fleeting moments- the blue everlasting sky and the bright sun and he just feels so embarrassed in those seconds before hitting the water. Doc saved him from pillagers, still is concerned for him and Grian just falls over when he tries to ask him if he’s okay.

There is a splash and wetness spreading around his back telling him the moment passed and to come back to life. The water overtakes him as he feels the water pile into his nose and lungs.

Reeds and plants dance by him and twirl along his legs as he slowly falls to the bottom of the river. Cranking his head up- making his hair fly past his eyes- the image of the sun dampens past the ceiling of the water- its rays breaking through the blue murk to give him guidance- but he ignores the helpful hand of the star as he closes his eyes before they begin to sting.

It’s not like he’s drowning, waving his hands he easily gains momentum to get back up through the liquid but he can’t swim back up as he hears something else break the water.

Eyes still shut close, something else helps him up- he feels a hand embrace his wrist, sliding down to embrace his back, the other hand cupping his legs under an arm- ending up in a bridal carry.

The water is shallow, it takes a second to fall to the bottom and even less time to swim back up.  
Why?

The water falls from his sides as he gets pulled up above, the air of the surface hitting his wet skin with discomfort and the feeling of a bite. Slowly opening his eyes- and with a sense of deja vu- he sees Doc. He just stares as Doc moves to somewhere he can stand in the river- his hair slick from the water, drops sliding across the surface of the metal and the crinkles in the corner of his normal eye- all in all, the sun reflecting his exterior. Making him glisten underneath the sun.

The lightbulb returns and just a bit more, the light stays on as he stares a Doc, a flicker of darkness as it slowly turns back off- but there’s progress. The electricity is there.

"You okay?" Once again, the question.

Grian just continues watching Doc. Why? Why did he save him, why bother? He can swim, even if he didn’t, it’s not like it’s difficult to get back up-

Wait.

“Where’s your lab coat?” Grian notices instead of answering the question, staring at the bare chest before him. It’s not like it isn’t normally exposed, but there is still some fabric y’know? The coat hiding most parts of the torso but now it’s gone.

Doc blinks in surprise, “Didn’t want to get it wet?” he offers with a smile.

Grian stares at Doc, then breaks out into a giggle. Then a full-on chested laugh, just, making fun of the situation, of everything, of the excuse and he is still in Docs’ arms.

The robot, although confused, (bless him with dealing with all of this) starts smiling then gets infected by the laughter.

Their laughs echo across the water- fish avoid them as they stay there laughing, plants catching onto Docs legs and swirling around them. And it’s peaceful, a moment of joy and- how many thoughts does it take to change a lightbulb? A few more apparently.

The laughter dies out, Grian exhaling and inhaling although a smile still on his face in the aftermath… and slowly realises the chest he is by and can’t control himself as he takes in how well, in what good shape Doc is and that Grian is right by the buff, wet, chest...

huh.

Grians smile of joy turns into one of content as he releases a deep exhale through his nose, this is fine.

"Hey man, you okay?" This time it’s along with a laugh as the question is repeated, this time Doc is in on the ‘joke’.

“I’m perfect.” He answers for the first time and truthfully, leaning his head against the cyborg’s chest... - and immediately breaks away with an ‘ew!’.  
“You’re so wet!” He shrieks not seeing the irony in the statement and nearly falls back into the water in surprise if not for Docs iron grip around him.

Suprised, Doc face splits into a smug grin, “Oh, I’m wet?” pulling Grian closer he says, which gets the respond of loud protests.

“No! No! Get away!” The smaller man makes manoeuvres to place his hand on Docs face, pushing him away- albeit somewhat like a cat- thrashing about to also kick the other way. All in futile attempts. A strong laugh rumbles through as he continues the attempts to bring Grian closer, ignoring the limbs hitting him in his quest of revenge.

"Blehh!!!!" The cat laughs through his words, attempting to mask it with a disgusted tone.

And like that, with a snap of fingers, the lightbulb turns on, shining brightly and not blinking away any time soon- it floods Grian with emotion, realisation and,

Oh.

He can only think as he looks back at the smiling Doc. Oh.

He likes him.

Oh no. Oh oh no. Oh no-

Doc notices the sudden stop, nearly asking again before Grian jumps from his arms. Red in face as he needs to contemplate this new feeling and facts, "I- I need to go." He just says before using the shallow part of the water to boost him up above the water- his elytra extending and blocking the sun as he flies away- gracefully as expected of Grian.

Doc watches him become a dot in the sky in confusion. Did he say something? Doc looks down to his arms which were still extended as if his body still expected someone to be in them.

Self-consciously he retracts them and walks slowly through the water and tries, for once in the past few days not to think of Grian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> decided to make another few parts case yall rly be the mvps.. i did not expect all the feedback when i uploaded the first part or even that much support!!! thank you guys!!!  
also thanks for putting up with the fact theres like, no dialogue in this fic lmao,,, im like confident w writing grian as ive been watching him for around 4 years while..... Doc not so much lmao.


	3. confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> half of this chap is just doc pining tbh

The Stock Exchange building is frankly intimidating during the evening, engraved into the mountain- the building looms down with a large shadow over the decorative garden before it. A cast figure of it, hiding everything in darkness. The white quartz of walls being the only spotlight and path to itself in the night- the moon reflecting upon the lack of color.

A cyborg walks the path, muscle memory in his steps- his mind clouded with thoughts. Doc walks forward, the ground under his feet reacting loudly to his heavy steps and the whirring of his mechanical parts even louder than usual in this dead silence. The centerpiece fountain sprinkling around making puddles at it edges- Docs hand briefly lead across the brim of the fountain collecting the water under his fingertips. His hand follows him along the fountain and until he’s too far it goes back to him, his fingers damp from the water.

The time is ruthless, and so is the month, a November evening always entails the cold nip in the air and Doc would rather be in area 77- still working out on frustrating kinks and bits of projects but at least there's heating. But Ren asked for this, he doesn’t know what he was thinking but a promise is a promise.

Of course, Doc didn’t expect to be met with a wave of heat when he opened the door but he hoped at least that he will be hit by anything but the cold. But no, the inside of the trade was no better, the funds and redstone around didn’t particularly work well with a heater in mind- such the red carpets underneath Docs bare feet- who stubbornly refused to wear anything for the season- were his only source of warmth. 

He walks through the dimly lit hall, a few torches from the second floor breaking through the darkness of the first floor- where the lights inside and outside have been shut off. The Stock Exchange being slow lately, they decided to converse some power and maybe use some of the materials for their own redstone projects. 

The bright light of the moon finally shines through the windows above the main doors, casting Docs shadow down onto the carpet, a blue shimmer of the satellite encompassing the nearly abandoned building. 

It’s been a long day, both physically and emotionally taxing with both were his own faults on both sides- overworking himself within a build, once again in area 77. And… well he’s been reading into things lately. Interactions he thinks too much over, regretting and fumbling too much with one certain hermit. God- not now. Not now, he’s too tired for this.

He hopes Ren is already in the vault waiting for him, Doc doesn’t mind the meeting but he just wants sleep and warmth. 

With both heads turned, Doc watches the vault door open- the dollar sign moving out of the wall and the background of gold blocks too- the reflection of the action playing out on his metal prosthetics shining gold against the wall. Calling the elevator Docs’ mind once again starts coming back to one point- to the one point earlier that day in which made him have to dry off his clothes, and rethink every word he said. Did he say something? Why would Grian just leave- 

Shaking his head, Doc walks into the open elevator- continuing the walk till he hit the back wall of the it, his forehead softly bumping against it; an attempt to get rid of the thoughts of the other man. 

It did not work.

Doc turns around, leaning his back against the elevator wall- his thoughts baked by the smiles, laughs, and the closeness the two shared today. There is one specific moment Doc is replaying, at the back of his mind from the moment it happened- Grian smiling looking up to him and he is sparkling from the water drops, golden blond hair reflecting between the sunshine of the cold day and he’s gorgeous. And in his arms, his laugh so infecting- God. Shit fuck-

A deep breath in, Doc stops himself from hitting his head and turn it on and off for the hope of just resetting. A deep breath out just as the elevator opened to the next floor- running his fingers through his hair sleeking back the hairstyle he walks forward into the hallway leading up to the main vault.

He steps forward and walks back into the daydream, the feeling of wet sand under his feet; ankles knee deep in water and a weight disappearing from his arms. Docs’ organic eye squints when he looks up- the sun in his eyes but they soften when the sun rays disappear behind a pair of wings. Grian flies away after a sudden realisation of something within a few parting words before leaving. Gracefully flying up across the sky with elytra, and he looks like he’s dancing across the sky leaving behind raindrops from his clothes.

And Doc just watches, entranced by the accidental display of skill as Grian leaves him behind. He doesn’t think to shout, ‘wait!’ or ‘don’t go!’, Doc just stares as Grian moves with the wind and the clouds, controlling the wings with a second nature Doc couldn’t fathom.

Why was he so obsessed with that? Now Grian hates him- No, No- Grian does not hate Doc. He just left out of nowhere, after Doc made a joke about something- Ugh. 

Maybe he shouldn’t have helped him out of the water, it’s not like he would have drowned after- but what if he did, what if he would have hated him for not saving him?

Rubbing his hand across his face- its annoying all these thoughts, he shouldn’t be so hung up on this. Its only one hermit, they can be civil if they dislike each other and it's not like its not know that they have some resentment with all these versus throughout the season.

The jingle of the vault alerts him back to the real world, the door opening before him to reveal the good ol’ jacuzzi and- No Ren in sight.

Right. Doc yawns walking into the vault- the door heavily closing behind him. He hoped to get this whole thing over with quickly but Ren has other plans, obviously. 

Doc sits down at the edge of the jacuzzi, a moment of silence and peace as he stares at the room around- the water of the jacuzzi reflects on the walls a blue hue immersing the white walls. A dream-like color scratching the concrete, a soft thumb within the walls is heard Docs eyes lazily going to look at the source which are the waterways embedded in the walls, diamonds once in a while hitting the walls making a small thumb, the ore becoming scratched and disformed over time.

His eyes return to him, falling down to the water instead- the jacuzzi.

It must be warm.

Docs lips press into a thin line and he just sighs and decides what he is going to do next in the split second. Sloppily Doc takes off his lap coat, old and torn beyond its years it's dropped on the floor without a second thought. His hand flying to his belt, unbuckling it with ease as the thought of the warm water entices him to hurry up and strip. 

A few seconds later Doc steps into the jacuzzi- bare except for his boxers and a small voice in his head telling him to at least fold his clothes. The voice is ignored.

Humming, the creeper sits down. Much better, the warm water heats up his core. Bubbles streaming up and bubbling at the surface of the water. It's just so comfortable, Doc feeling much more relaxed in the silence, its night so the bustling trades and redstone machines are not heard or used. It's just so quiet. Docs eyes are closing before he knows it, and sleep overtakes him……

Doc wakes up in pain, wide awake immediately as something violently snaps him out of his slumber. The pain was located at his neck, his hand slapping the place as if it was a mosquito bite- must have been a BIG one then.

As the was thinking about bugs, Doc turned around to look for the source of the bite, he found it instantly. 

His whole body just stops, staring at the lean man laying on the slabs leading up to the jacuzzi- arms crossed over the rim of the hot tub and just staring at Doc. Black eyes hypnotizing his own, “Grian.” Doc doesn’t know if he said it outloud or just thought it but that name was the only thing running through his mind at the moment.

Grian looks the same as he last saw him, slightly tanned skin, blond hair and wet clothes- wet clothes? Has he not dried, did he fall into water again?

Doc trailed off again, but he stops as he notices Grian’s smile, the one that never meant anything good.

“Did you-” Doc began, a gulp in his throat as he traces the ‘mosquito’ bite with his fingers. There's a beat of stares, Doc unsure of what to say and do- Grian was unphased just smiling and staring and basically admitting to the act of the bite with his silence.

Suddenly, the other moves. Sitting up from his lying position, arching his back to stretch reminding Doc acutely of a cat, the cat moves closer to the water raising his arm towards Doc. Who’s confused when the blond cups his face, who’s confused when he strokes his cheek a wicked smile still on.

Doc isn’t confused when Grian leans in closer, and he helps with closing the space between them. Its electric, the feeling conducting with the water- shocking him to rejuvenate his fast beating heart about to break his chest. Grians hand still on his cheek- moves to his neck to get a better hold while Docs arms leans to Grians back, an action he doesn’t realise hes making as he’s distracted by Grians lips- most specifically tongue swiping against his own, giving him a hint to open his mouth.

Both of Grians arms go around his neck, Grians body leaning over the water to make out with Doc, to help out- Doc places his hands around Grians back as the human enters the jacuzzi one leg at a time focused still on the kissing. Before he knew it, Doc was being straddled, Grians thighs ending up on the sides of his legs. It’s not an unpleasant development.

The two seperate, a prolonged process such as separate two glued pieces of paper. But when they do, they take the time to get their air back after the make out session. As Grian pants, breathing through his mouth Doc uses the opportunity to stare. The object of affection smiles back when noticing the look, a mischievous smile that was used to kiss him a few seconds ago.

This isn’t real. It can’t be, no- it can’t, unless…? Can it? This wouldn’t be the first time his imagination made up his object of affection to taunt him with something he can never have. Doc argues with himself a lot on the topic of Grian, each touch, each glance, each joke suggesting more- argued in mind-court if he’s reading into things or its a hint for something more. But each debate ends up with cons outweighing the pros no matter what.

But this one seems real, it looks like him, it smiles like him, it's too detailed- the pain is real- for sure right? It's real it must be, or it will be just a cruel dream.

Grian notices him not being fully there, leaning in during the cloudy eyes to bite the cyborgs bottom lip. This wakes him up immediately, wide eyes for a second before coming back to what is happening.

And how Doc aches for him, and how he aches and aches and his chest is on fire from this feeling.

Hands still around his neck, Docs own are exploring Grians body- wet clothes sticking to the tanned body giving him a close opportunity to feel each crevice, each part- each muscle, the way he’s built in a way he never knew before. 

Grian bites his lip, giving Doc a plethora of expressions as the cyborg rubs his hand against him however when Doc tries to put his hand under the red shirt the owner shoots him a glare and the next thing he knows Docs hair is being pulled. And he hates himself for it, but Doc moans as it happens- the pull strong enough to actually feel pricks and that just sets him off.

Docs head gets pulled back, Grian leaning up to his neck, suddenly a tongue twisting against his neck. ‘Fuck’ he lets out eyes falling back the side of his neck being played with. As the tongue bites into him, Doc doesn’t even realise the hand trailing down his body. The hickies an obvious distraction that he doesn’t realise what for till he feels a hand cup his bulge.

It's no secret he’s into this, it would be weirder if he didn’t have a hard on- but it still feels like he’s been found out about something. But it's no surprise that his erection is sticking out through the cloth of his boxers.

A hand on said cloth, a smirk formed on the smaller man's smile and Doc pants as the hand strokes his dick through the clothes. The friction between the underwear and the genitalia isn’t pleasant, but at most it adds to the feeling of euphoria- Docs takes in a deep breath as he is being touched an unexpected scene to him and his thoughts evaporate.

Blood flows from his lips when he bites them, but it's no matter- ecstasy overcoming him and his brain. Raising his hands they are placed back on Grians back- wrapping them around pulling him closer. Lips leave his neck and they connect again- tongues forcing into one another and Doc can’t breathe, but if he dies like this its fine.

Locating the hem of the red collar, Docs hand moves up to pull across the shoulder of sun kissed skin- and once again Grian stops. Grabbing the hand and disconnecting the kiss to bite on the hand like someone eating a meal. “Fuck!” Doc lets out grabbing his hand back and waving it to ease the pain. But he doesn’t have a lot of time to do so as Grian has another plan.

The blonde adjusts his weight over Doc, placing a hand between the creepers collarbone- pushing him down with a forceful strength Doc complied to. Doc leans against the wall- the edge above his head and water reaching his mouth too neighbourly for comfort. But he didn’t care, staring at Grian instead- a smile returning to his face.

Grian opens Docs thighs, situating himself between them and Grian rubs against his crotch, a strong grind as he stroked the two of them against each other. A slow steady drawl of hips over his, it must be deliberate a revenge of exposing his skin- the steady pace of rolling hips edging him in a tease of ‘come on touch me’ with an added ‘I dare you’ from the quivering smile on Grians face. 

Doc knows he can’t, gasping for air. The mix of feelings, ecstasy and everything overwhelms him. Deep breaths as he feels moans erupting from him, Doc throws his head back, closing his eyes.

And hits the wall, obviously- with a sharp ‘shit-’ he opens his eyes to see.. Nothing. No Grian, the lights are on, his fingertips pruned and he hears footsteps on the other side of the vault door. Doc is frozen for a beat, before looking at the water and seeing a white patch on top of the water.

Their is a distant sound of noteblocks, and Doc nearly has a heart attack as he dives down to unclog the bottom, grabbing onto the black plug on the bottom and taking it out- the water quickly flowing down. Himself, nearly falls out of the hot tub and slips to get a towel or anything over him- and just as his associate enters the room a towel around his hips. 

And he awkwardly waves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what doc is into in this but he sure is.

**Author's Note:**

> half of this is me getting horny of the possibility of grian base w shaders and other half is grian getting horny over doc


End file.
